Two is better than one
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Tetapi matanya yang memandang sempit dunia itu terbuka dengan lebarnya tatkala ia mengenal Zen pertama kali. / dua drabble / zen-shira


_Notes:_ dua _drabble_ singkat untuk pasangan paling manis di _fandom_ ini, karena **berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri**.

p.s: Awalnya dipersembahkan untuk _**Red Snow Event**_ , tapi karena udah lama banget baru sempet ditulis lagi, entah masuk hitungan atau enggak ya hahaha x'D

p.s.s: _Enjoy!_

* * *

Akagami no Shirayukihime © Akizuki Sorata

 **.**

 **Two is better than one**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **[Royal]**_

Shirayuki (yang dulu) selalu menganggap bahwa bangsawan itu adalah jenis manusia yang menyebalkan, angkuh dan sok berkuasa. Hidup mereka dipenuhi aturan-aturan sepele yang dibungkus dalam istilah tatakrama. Sama sekali bukan tipe manusia yang akan ia suka.

Pendapat itu bukan sekadar penghakiman tak berdasar. Pengalamannya dengan banyak bangsawanlah yang telah mengajarkan. Dari _earl_ dan _baron_ yang kerap memandangnya sebelah mata, hingga putra mahkota yang ingin menikahinya dengan paksa (—terima kasih untuk surai merah miliknya.)

Jika sudah begitu, apakah bangsawan memang layak untuk dihormati?

Tetapi matanya yang memandang sempit dunia itu terbuka dengan lebarnya tatkala ia mengenal Zen pertama kali.

Zen berbeda dengan tipikal bangsawan yang bisa ia kenal. Dia jujur, murni dan benar-benar memiliki kualitas seorang ksatria meskipun dalam darahnya mengalir darah bangsawan tertinggi di Clarines, keturunan langsung raja bermarga Wistaria.

Zen menganggap bahwa statusnya bukanlah suatu kemewahan yang patut untuk dibanggakan, tapi justru sebuah tugas besar (–yang dengan mempertaruhkan jiwa, raga, serta kehormatan) wajib untuk dilaksanakan.

Shirayuki berpikir, jika di dunia ini ada pengecualian untuk segala hal, maka Zen adalah salah satunya.

"Bumi dan langit, daratan dan lautan, selama itu adalah bagian dari Clarines, aku akan menjaganya, Shirayuki," iris sebiru _lapis lazuli_ itu menerawang jauh ke luasnya cakrawala sebelum kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Zen berbeda— dia istimewa, bukan?

Shirayuki merekahkan senyum yang berbalut takjub.

(—lalu di setiap malam yang menjemput dan pagi yang menjelang, Shirayuki akan selalu bersyukur dapat mengenal Zen, baik sebagai _bangsawan_ ataupun bukan.)*

* * *

 _ **[Red**_ _ **]**_

* * *

Zen tidak terlalu menggemari warna merah, biasa saja.

Merah hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak warna yang eksis di dunia. Tidak benar-benar istimewa.

Orang-orang bilang merah adalah warna yang melambangkan keberanian. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa merah adalah warna dari benang takdir kehidupan.

Mungkin benar.

Namun, merah juga bisa berarti pertumpahan darah, bukan?

Terkadang, merah pun merupakan pertanda adanya bahaya yang akan datang.

Merah tidak seindah itu.

Tapi helaian surai merah di hadapannya yang bergerak tertiup angin mau tak mau membuatnya berpikir bahwa merah juga tidak seburuk yang ia duga.

Merah yang mewarnai surai itu tidak menyilaukan seperti sinar mentari yang tenggelam di langit bagian barat. Merahnya juga tidak bernoda seperti karat pada ujung-ujung tombak yang sudah tak terpakai. Merahnya berbeda.

Merah _seharusnya_ tidak seindah itu.

(—kenyataannya, Zen memang tak mampu mengalihkan pandang dari warna merah surai gadis itu.)

"Zen."

(—atau dari jernihnya suara gadis itu yang mengalun lembut seperti aliran air sungai di tengah hutan yang kerap ia lalui dalam perjalanan.)

"Zen?"

"A—ah, ya?"

"Lihat, bunga _yura shigure -_ nya sudah tumbuh. Indah, 'kan?"

Matanya menelusuri tetumbuhan yang ditunjuk sang _pharmacist_ kerajaan hingga menemukan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang tersembul di balik dedaunan.

 _Merah._

(—matanya beralih kembali pada helaian merah milik Shirayuki.)

Zen tidak tahu apakah merah itu lambang keberanian atau warna dari benang takdir kehidupan. Zen tidak tahu apakah merah itu selalu bermakna pertumpahan darah atau pertanda adanya bahaya. Zen tidak tahu apakah merah itu baik atau buruk.

Zen tidak tahu.

"Ya, _indah_ sekali, Shirayuki."

(—karena baginya saat ini, merah adalah Shirayuki.)*

 **The End**


End file.
